Life After The Prophecy
by TheNurseWhoWrites
Summary: Harry has fulfilled the prophecy. Now, he must learn to live life without it and face the world and himself after The Battle at Hogwarts.
1. After the Battle

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. This first chapter does, however, have some parts from the last chapter in Deathly Hallow. Enjoy!

* * *

The feeling of relief is what Harry expected to be feeling in that moment. The moment when Voldemort's dead body dropped to the ground. But he felt exhausted. Not physically, though he did feel that, it was emotionally and inner core exhaustion that overwhelmed him. The exhaustion of fighting a war for seventeen years. He told himself to fight the exhaustion for a few more hours and then he'll sleep. Sleep for a week, he deserved that much.

It was ironic really. The one person who didn't care to defeat death, who considered joining death a few times, managed to elude it. The person who wanted to escape death ended up joining him far too early. It was the first time in a while he felt a ping of jealousy toward Voldemort. He knew he wouldn't in a few years or months, but at that moment, he wished he died with Voldemort. Because he did what he meant to. He came back to fulfill the prophecy. He wanted to be with his parents like all the living is now. He wanted to be with his mum, dad, godfather, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric. He wanted to be with those who fought the fight and lost. He wanted to be with Dobby, Mad-Eye, Snape, Dumbledore. He wanted to be with those who lost the first war.

But he knew he will in time. But for now, he must conquer life as he has conquered death. He will get to live his life soon, he knew that. He had a job to do though still. He must free Snape's name, he must console those who have lost a loved one. He must see his godson. Because a hero's work isn't done after the villain is gone. The hero's work is there forever even when the hero has died.

Trying to avoid tripping on the stones that once belonged to Hogwarts, Harry embraced those who embraced him. He cheered with those who wanted to cheer. He shook hands with those who offered. He eventually had a routine for a good half hour. He broke from the group, with the help of Luna, and sought for his friends. He took them outside the Great Hall where a corner used to be, but now was a giant hole with stones and dead bodies.

"I'm going to the Headmaster's-"

"Headmistresses," interrupted Hermione. Harry shook his head. Somethings will never change. But somethings will. New leadership is changing already.

"Er- right. You want to come up with me to the _Headmistresses'_ office?" Harry asked emphasizing on the word Headmistresses' for Hermione.

The trio walked to the office and met the gargoyles who allowed entrance without a password. They went up the spiral stairs with a startling applause from all the Headmasters/Headmistresses of Hogwarts. This is surely a first for someone Harry thought. He put a hand up, and the applause died down. He looked for the one portrait of a wise old man with sparkling blue eyes which had tears falling from his half-moon glasses. Had Harry not seen him in his limbo moment, he was sure he'd be crying with Dumbledore. He told the portrait the fate of the stone and what he planned to do with the wand. He predicted Hermione's and Ron's reaction.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron with a longing look at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry is right," whispered Hermione.

Harry took the broken wood from a pouch he had and whispered, "Reparo." The first time since Voldemort's death, he finally didn't feel exhausted, but relief that he was with his old wand again. This is the wand that without it, Harry would've been dead ten times over.

* * *

They left the Headmistresses' office and parted. Ron and Hermione went off towards the rest of the Weasley's. He longed to join them. He wanted to grieve as they would. He gave a longing look to the red-headed girl who was hugging her mother, but he would talk to her soon. They had years and days. Not weeks like the beginning of their relationship had been.

"Professor McGonagall? Or should I say Headmistress?" asked Harry.

With a soft smile, she said, "Either is fine. I assume you wanted to ask something?"

"Yes. I have a few things to discuss if you have time right now," spoke Harry. The student and Professor walked out of the Great Hall and into the sunlight. He explained to his transfiguration professor of clearing Snape's name and adding it to the memorial that would occur Saturday. He explained to her of his never wavering loyalty in the war despite what has occurred to him.

"Severus has been on our side? The entire time?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes. He his body lies in the Shrieking Shack still. I'll get him and bring him back here if that is alright."

"Yes, yes. Very well. Thank you, Harry, is that all?"

Harry shook his head. There was always something. "No, there is a couple of other things." He told her he would return the elder wand tonight and if he needed to be aware of any hexes or curses surrounding Dumbledor's grave, which he didn't luckily. He told her that he'd return the sword to her and she can hang it in the office. He also cast a quick reparo spell with the elder wand to the sorting hat as well.

From there he headed towards Dumbledor's grave and put the wand back. He pulled out his invisibility cloak as he walked back to the Shrinkening Shack around himself and felt safe for the first time all day. Harry didn't need the cloak, but he felt like he was vulnerable without it. He understood the need to celebrate, but the celebration was the last thing on Harry's mind. He wanted peace. To the outside wizarding world, he only fought a few times with Tom. But he has been fighting his whole life and was ready for peace. He wanted to grieve in peace. He did not want to be offered an Auror position, he did not want to speak at the memorial, he did not want to talk and relive the year he has had. He wanted to go home, to the Burrow. He wanted to sleep in the orange colored room and be with his family.

He wished he'd gotten to know and talk to Remus more. He used the spell to create a stretcher which he had done for Ron on Professor Snape and walked to the school. He was filled with the memories of helping Sirus escape with Buckbeak.

He arrived in the room where they were keeping those who had died during the war and placed him with the others. He looked at all the bodies in the room. They had fought to help him, to help create a new world. They will never get to see it though he thought. He thanked each one of them: Remus, Tonks, Fred, to all the students who did not want to go home but wanted to fight, and to all those who were forced to fight. To the parents To the Muggle-born girl who had been called a filthy Mudblood for the last year and longer.

This place was his first real home. Not the cupboard under the stairs or Dudley's second bedroom Hogwarts was. Where he found his family, his friends. He learned magic and learned Quidditch. He found the answer to his parent's death here. He celebrated his first Christmas here. He learned how to fight here. He found love here. But he wasn't sure right now that Hogwarts was considered his home anymore.

He considered the Burrow his home. He fell in love there too. He learned what a family was all about. He found joy and happiness there. He found people who loved him there and to there he apparated. He apparated home.


	2. Grieving and Reminiscing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry faced The Burrow and he realized after a year being gone from it, he missed it. Home at last. Harry wondered if it would still feel like home. Would there still be random noises coming from George and Fred's bedroom or any part of the house, would there be yelling from Mrs. Weasley telling her children to come down for breakfast or constantly tell Harry that he needed to eat more? Would Arthur still be asking Harry what is the function of a rubber duck or would he now stare in space in sadness? The Quidditch games, pranks and jokes, the big family dinner, the Christmas Sweaters, the late-night conversations, the yelling, the laughter, the love?

Harry shook his head and walked into the house. He expected it to be empty but found the one Weasley he had been avoiding there. Her gaze burned through him, so many emotions in her brown eyes. Harry has been reading Ginny's name on the map for ages now and has seen her in person before the final battle, but they were preparing to battle then. Now… now they were alone with no threat of Voldemort over them. He

After a long silent Ginny spoke, "Hey there stranger." The corner of Harry's lip turned upward for a second.

"Hey," Harry whispered. His voice didn't seem to be working, it barely came out as a whisper. If the house wasn't so quiet, he doubts she would've heard him. A pit formed in his stomach filling with butterflies. He thought he didn't have a chance with her. A few times actually the first was when he actually realized he liked her but was worried about her family's reaction. The second was when she went out with Dean. You're not supposed to date a mate's ex, but here Harry was, madly in love with her. The third was after Dumbledore's funeral when she would be imminent trouble if she stuck with him. The fourth time was when he walked into the Forbidden Forrest thinking he was about to join his mum and dad. To have the option of being with her, it was unimaginable.

Ginny looked at him with an unreadable emotion on her face. Was it sadness, longing, anger? She finally broke the silence, "I just came to grab some clothes for the family. We'll be at Hogwarts for a couple of hours, so none of us will be here a couple hours at least unless you want to come?" Ginny said rushing the words out as if she seemed to be wanting to get away from him.

"No, no, go on. I'll see you all soon I reckon," Harry said nonchalantly, he wanted to, but now was not the time. Ginny sighed and shook her head. She went to the Floo and went on her way back to Hogwarts, leaving Harry alone again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His body guided him to the room he and Ron have shared many times. He got into the second cot that was in the room and didn't bother taking his clothes off or shoes. He closed his eyes, not fearing he would be sharing minds with Tom Riddle for the first time in a while, but feared the nightmares that would surley accompany him.

* * *

Ginny let out a breath after she stepped off the Floo. The last time she saw Harry was him dead. He _was_ dead. He was in Hagrid's arms, dead. She felt her heart racing in a panic thinking about that moment but shook her head. He was alive, he just spoke to her. She saw him kill Voldemort. But why did she still feel like he was dead?

Perhaps she was thinking of his life. Not the living and dead part, but him. He would never be the same. Each year, she has seen the little wonderstruck boy slowly changing. He was now the boy who had been through too much for a seventeen-year-old. Hell, she's seen too much for a sixteen-year-old girl. Possessed by Voldemort at the age of eleven, fighting her first battle at the Department of Ministries and her final battle here in Hogwarts for over a year.

She cried. She cried for her brother that would no longer to be there cheering her on at Quidditch Games, no longer to make her laugh when times were down, no one to encourage her to be her best and break all the norms. She cried for Harry who though is not dead will be going through hell dealing with what he has been dealt with. She cried for Colin, Tonks, and all those she will never get to see again.

She cried until she couldn't and then pulled herself together. She wasn't a crier before and she had to be there for her family. She'll cry at the funerals and in her room if she needed, but that's it. Her family who is broken at the moment needs someone to guide them. That's why she went and got the clothes, so she could do something as she was barely allowed to fight in the battle till. She walked to the Great Hall where her mother embraced her, nearly knocking the clothes out of her arms.

"I told you I would be back soon," said Ginny softly. She was not going to fight with her mother today or for a while if she could help it.

Her mother sniffed."Sorry dear, you just took a little longer than expected," her mother said trying not to show she has been crying. She was allowed to, Ginny wanted to tell her mum. She lost her son, she could cry in public if she wants days, and no one would think less. Nor should she care.

"Oh, I ran into Harry at the house," Ginny said coolly. Yes, she saw him, but that's not what made her take so long. She wasn't about to tell her that she'd been crying for the last five minutes.

"Is he alright, oh should I go home and cook him up something? He must be starving being god knows where for a year," said Molly frantically.

"He's fine he said, he'll see us soon. I reckon he just wants to sleep though," said Ginny. She walked over to Andromeda who was bouncing a little black head boy on her knee. He cooed at her and his hair changed from black to match her red hair and even had little freckles on his tiny nose and cheeks. She gave a small smile at the tiny human.

"And how is my favorite godson doing, Mrs. Tonks?" asked Ginny picking him up and cradling him.

"Like there is no chaos going on. It's sad I am jealous of a baby, isn't it? And Ginny I told you to call me Andromeda," she shook her head.

"I understand the jealously believe me. I can take him for an hour if you want?" Ginny knew that she needed to grieve for the daughter and husband she lost. Even her sister, though demented, she knew she'll grieve for Bellatrix. Not the Bellatrix she became, but for the one when they were young. Andromeda nodded and left the hall. Ginny walked back to her family to reminisce on Fred's memories and to plan his funeral. She was very glad she was holding a baby right now because it let her mind not think of all death around her.

* * *

Whenever someone was dreading something, it tended to come faster. For Harry, that was the memorial service that was being held the next Sunday. Harry was awoken by Ron who left the room to get some breakfast. Kreacher had gotten him a piece of toast like every day. He ate it slowly looking out the window. The memorial service was at nine, but most of the funerals have been held already. The only one he had left was Snape's at four. He was asked to speak for both but hasn't put together a speech. There was a very small hope in the back of his brain that they will say he doesn't have to speak, but the chance was very small. Plus, he rather deal with the speech once and not think about it for days prior.

He was downstairs dressed in his black dress robes. Most of the Weasley's were ready. It was odd to see so many of them wearing black. He fidgets with his watch that the Weasley's gave him for his birthday and sought Ginny. When he focused on her, it was easier. He didn't know why he just knew. She gave him a sad smile.

"Harry dear, would you mind side-apparating with Ginny? Arthur and I will wait for George and Percy. Harry nodded, and Ginny held his arms and for a moment and they went off to Hogwarts.

The moment they got to Hogwarts, she let go of him and the arm she had been holding was cold. It felt warm when they apparated and now he felt empty. He sighed and walked with her in silence. The two have been withdrawn between them since he saw it after the battle. They both have been avoiding talking about the battle, the year spent apart, his death, death of their loved ones, everything but small talk. She was very good at doing that, small talk without it being something like how is the weather.

"You ready?" she asked near the gates.

"No, but I am usually not ready for most things," said Harry truthfully. Ginny looked at him for a moment. He didn't know what she was thinking, but the next thing he knew, she held her hand out. He stared at it, then her, and grabbed her hand. He bit his lips nervously and let her lead them to the service. He didn't realize something as much as holding hands made him feel a lot more relaxed. It also made him realize how much something as simple as holding hands.

"Did you prepare a speech?" she asked as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"No," said Harry truthfully.

"Harry!-"

"You speak better when you don't have a speech ready. Like when starting up for the DA, you're better, not prepared," said Ginny ignoring Hermione shock at Harry.

Harry snorted. "That's a first I have heard that."

The rest of the Weasley's joined him and the ceremony soon began. There was a wall with names of all those who died in the second and first war. To remind everyone how many lives fought against Voldemort, who all were brave. Those who people who were not expecting like Regulus and Severus were shocked, but Harry was thankful they added those to the wall. They fought, not in the crowd like Gryffindors but in the shadows, behind the scenes. He listened to Shacklebolt and McGonagall give their speeches, listing all the names, their role, and their classes they received. He got up as he was meant to go after.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who fought in the battle, and to those who didn't but still sided with the light side, thank you to you as well. Those names on the wall, they had a choice. They didn't have to fight. They choice too. Professor Dumbledore told me once, it was the choices that makes us who we are, not what we are meant to do. They were brothers, sisters, parents, and friends. They are heroes. Do not blame yourself for their loss. Blame Voldemort and their killers. Blame the Death Eaters.

These people, you cannot tell their blood status, if they were a wizard or a werewolf or house-elf, or what house they were from their name. You can ask around, but by simply looking, if you didn't know, you wouldn't know. This is what we fought for and what they fought for. To live in a world in which we do not judge people based on their last names or if they are human or not. They fought to live in a world where children won't fear a name.

Today and every day, we honor all the people on the wall. When we tell our children about this war, we mention those who fought with us. We will tell them to not judge and mock others because of what or who they are. We teach love. Love is a power which Voldemort did not know and is what killed him. It is what makes life worth living."

The crowd applause. He again looked to Ginny, because that last line was meant for her. She smiled at him with tears she was holding back. He stepped down and sat back down with her.

* * *

Snape's funeral. Harry did not expect many people to show up because it was still getting around that he was a hero. Though he was surprised who did show up. Half of the Order that was remaining joined as well as Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny. Some of his Slytherin students also showed as well.

"I know most of you were surprised that Severus Snape's name was on the wall. He is a hero. He was a double agent. He was a Death Eater yes. But after his changed in loyalty in the first war, he has never wavered. Why you may ask, well… that is between me and his memories. But know that he fought for the light side," Harry could have said a lot more, but that would require bring up the memories which he did not feel that Snape would appreciate.

Though the funerals and memorials were finished, the grieving will never be. Harry knew this and was wondering how long it would be for him not to feel guilty or to be reminded of someone he lost. Yes, he told the people at the memorial they shouldn't, but they hadn't been the reason Voldemort came to Hogwarts, they weren't' the reason their parents were dead or godfather. They weren't the reason that a child is an orphan, or a twin is not a twin anymore.

He apparated back to The Burrow, changed out of the dress robes and slept wondering if the guilt and nightmares are ever going to go away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Confrontations and Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

There were a few times- actually many times he thought- in his life where he assumed something and then it was completely wrong. This time, he was hoping it was certain. But no, Harry must bring back the Dursley's to their house and tell them Voldemort was dead and they were free of his lot at last. Because Harry needed some stupid closure with the last line of his mum's relative. Harry hated himself sometimes. He was avoiding people like the plague this week and yet, he going to talk to some people who closely resemble the plague because Harry is an idiot.

Sunday after the Snape's funeral, Harry apparated to the Dursley's safe house and saw three people who probably disliked him as much as Voldemort disliked him. They all looked the same, not much changed except Dudley who doesn't look like a whale but a baby whale maybe. Uncle Vernon looked aggravated and irritated with him as always and Aunt Petunia, well she looked at him like he was dirt like always.

"You lot can go home, Voldemort is dead," Harry spoke bluntly not caring to put any references or give any details. He was regretting his decision to come and tell them himself. Harry felt the anger building up the minute he saw them. He thought he'd gotten over that.

"Why didn't that Diddly bloke come to tell us that, I thought you didn't want to see us again?" Uncle Vernon rounding on Harry. Harry just shrugged. He didn't have to tell him the reason.

"Actually, Aunt Petunia, may I have a word with you?" asked Harry. She looked startled but nevertheless, walked to him to an empty room and he began to pace. He had so much rage all of the sudden of seeing her. The last line of his mum's family and she was as welcoming as flobberworms.

"You are the only one out of those two who knew somewhat of what my world consists of and yet, you gave me one of the biggest disadvantages. How could you expect to stomp out someone's fucking magic and think it would work? Hell, your sister was a muggle and she had magic in her and I was born to two of the best wizard and witch," Harry was seething. He was finally able to tell her what he couldn't say for the last seventeen years. He can speak his mind for once and not be worried about being shoved into the damn cupboard or not getting food. He looked at her and she looked petrified. Good, Harry thought.

"You knew my mother. She absolutely loved you. Yet, you decided to be a bitch towards her, but she still loved you. Because you were her sister. She didn't care that you weren't a witch, but you did. You drove your relationship with Lily apart."

"You knew my mother's capability of forgiveness. You knew she was an uncommonly kind person and you took advantage of her and me. If the roles were reversed and you and Vernon been murdered, and she and my dad had to take in Dudley, she'd love him as a second son," Harry let out a breath. "Thank you for doing the bare minimum because of fear, not because of love."

He left her stunned and quite frankly himself. He wasn't planning to say all that, but he knew it was his only chance because there was no way in hell she or he would want to meet each other again. He was meant to mend things, but he didn't think that was possible. There was too much history. And he had every right to be mad. She never defended him, never loved him. He could've been the next Lord Voldemort or worse the way he was raised, but because of his special power of being capable of loving, he didn't go down that path. His rant gave him closure. He was free of the Dursley's. He vowed when he had his own family, to never base any of it on the one he grew up with.

* * *

He apparated back to The Burrow and felt somewhat calmer from a couple of minutes ago. He walked slowly to the door and was met by Professor McGonagall of all people. Not that he minded, just surprised.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall. Harry realized he still looked like he was ready to fight another war with how pissed off he was looking.

"I'm alright, just had to deal with some unpleasantries."

Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely, like she wanted to ask, but figured she rather not get involved, "I came here because I would like to offer you the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor job," she said calmly as if that was a normal thing she said every day. Harry was stunned and was a bit speechless. "Now obviously not immediately. You can start next term if you'd like, but I doubt you do seeing your excited expression. Now, if you are still planning to, you can do what you planned, becoming an Auror. The job as professor will always be available to you. I am also here to tell you that Shacklebolt is willing to instate you and Mr. Weasley in the Auror field in September without N.E.W.T.S or the training most Auror's get. I already told Ron, but he seems uncertain"

Harry bit his lip nervously. He hadn't thought much about the future or what he was planning to do or even if he wanted to be an Auror still. He didn't think about his future for a year. Harry thought was in front of him, Voldemort. But he is dead now and Harry can think about the future and what he wants. And what he wanted was peace. It was a lot more fighting being an Auror, but he didn't have to do it forever, he thought.

"I'll think about it, but I will definitely consider the Professor position. Maybe in a few years though," said Harry surprising himself.

"Very well, will you tell Molly I am off?" Harry said yes and headed inside. He found Ron in his room. He was glad that this year, staying in Percy's old room. It was eerie being next to George and Fred's room, it didn't help him with the nightmares. He didn't want to bother Ron with all of his nightmares and screaming. The only down side it was near Ginny's room, who he was trying to avoid. Ron probably enjoys having the room to himself again though.

"Hey Harry, Professor McGonagall talk to you yet? Crazy, a fully authorized Auror at 18 years old. What do you tell McGonagall? I know you probably said yes-" Harry cut him off.

"I haven't said yes yet. It's a lot to think about. Like you said fully authorized Auror at the age of 18. What was Shacklebolt thinking?" Harry wondered.

"He might have not honestly, could've been the aftershock of the war you know?" Ron said. "You have plenty of experiencing dealing with dark wizards, but me?-" Harry cut him off.

Harry knew of Ron's flaw in that he doubts himself and that he'll compare himself to Harry, "Just because you don't have as much experience as I do, doesn't mean you don't have experience. Trust me, you got plenty. You could do it too, you'd be good."

"Thanks mate, I just don't think I want to be involved with dark wizards for the rest of my life you know?" Ron said.

Harry understood. But Harry felt like his work wasn't done yet and wanted to help capture the last of Voldemort's Death Eaters. They were still out there, trying to fulfil what Voldemort failed. He knew and understood how Death Eaters worked. He could do the Auror thing for a few years. Keep his mind occupied, keep him busy. If only he could start now and not September 1st.

"Do you know what you want to do then?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Not sure yet, at least we got till September to decide right?"

Harry nodded and left Ron's room,"Night, mate."

* * *

Ginny laid on her bed staring at the pink ceiling with her eyes closed but not asleep. Sleep wasn't easy to come by and when it did, nightmares came. Nightmares of the last year, of Fred and of course, her never-ending nightmare of the Chambers. Those would usually come with triggers like in her fifth year when she reminded Harry that she'd been possessed by Voldemort before and he had forgotten or when Voldemort came back in her third year. They change though. It is not just her reliving the past. Sometimes it was Fred or Tonks who was lying on the floor of the chambers. A lot of times it is Harry who she is unable to save. He'll end up dying but come back as a ghost and yell at her. Screaming that he is always saving people, why couldn't she saved him. That particular nightmare then usually would accompany another nightmare of Harry being dead from the Forbidden Forest. Those dreams are now intertwined with nightmares of the past year. Of the detentions where the Carrow's letting her be a target for the students to practice the cruciatus curse or dueling with older Slytherins about blood rights.

She bit her lip as she rolled over to her right side. She'd forgotten about her bruised shoulder. She sighed and flipped back to her left side. She was facing the window to where it looked out to the orchard. Though dark now, she remembers the memories. The Quidditch Games she was able to watch and then finally join, the wedding of Bill and Fleur's, the family dinners.

Ginny unable to sleep, got up and walked downstairs quietly. She didn't know how late it was, but she saw George asleep on the couch. She sighed. She knew most everyone has barely been sleeping, but George would often pass out on the couch due to exhaustion. He would not sleep in their old room or his flat. At least he was sleeping where they could keep an eye on him. Ginny grabbed the purple blanket that sat on the armchair and placed it gently on him.

She walked into the kitchen, grab a glass of milk and heat it up with her wand. She didn't think anyone would be in the kitchen until she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. They have been pretty good at avoiding each other. For example, right now he was avoiding her and the family by eating alone late in the evening. She wanted to talk to him, but he was grieving, so she let him. She let him have his space. She was also afraid whenever she talked to him that he would scream like in her nightmares, which she knows wouldn't rationally, but irrationally anything could happen. Ginny was also afraid that she'd yell at him. Yell for letting her think he was dead, yell for thinking he needs to grieve alone.

"Don't you have to wait a couple of months before doing magic legally?" asked Harry quietly. Ginny shrugged.

"The Ministry hasn't really enforced that rule this summer yet," said Ginny coolly. "Are you going to turn me in? I heard you might be coming an Auror?" Ginny questioned him with a slight smirk.

Harry chuckled quietly and shook his head. "No, that would be a very awkward conversation with your mother about why you weren't here in the morning. And yeah I might, but not for long."

"What will you do after that then if you not going to be an Auror for long?" asked Ginny sitting down across from him.

"The Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor."

"Why not start immediately, you've got the experience," said Ginny. Harry explained to her why.

He told her about cleaning up the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters. "Everyone expects me to stay an Auror forever, but I've done my part. I fought and fought. I don't want to fight forever. I'm ready to move on," said Harry.

"It makes sense. Though, it'd be fun having Professor Potter as a teacher for next year," smiled Ginny.

Harry smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes. This is the most they've talked since before the final battle. They had a few polite conversations here and there, but not like they used to. Ginny missed this, she knew in time they would reconcile, but things are going to be a lot slower. She was grateful she at least got the opportunity, as he was actually dead for a bit. And with that realization, she looked at him and decided that she was going to stop avoiding him. She wasn't going to continuously be near him, but she would actively stop avoiding him. They are both alive, so why avoid each other?

"I missed you," Ginny said honestly. She didn't say it in sadness, nor in regret. She did not make it sound like a weepy girl who missed her boyfriend. She just missed him, it was a fact. Ginny figured he ought to know that. He looked at her for a while, and then he got up. He took her glass and washed his dishes. She figured he didn't want to talk anymore, so she'd gotten up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Do you have a minute? I want to show you something," said Harry. Ginny nodded and followed upstairs to Harry's room.

* * *

They walked up to the second-floor landing quietly. Most of the resident's in the house were asleep, or they assumed they were. It was two in the morning after all. Harry opened his bedroom door and let Ginny walk in. He got his rucksack out from underneath his bed, pulled out the Marauder's Map and sat on his bed next to Ginny and heard her gasp quietly.

"I've seen that before!" Ginny quietly exclaimed. "I've always wanted to know what that was. I've seen your lot and George and- Fred with it countless of times."

Harry grinned at her observations. "This is that Marauder's Map. My dad and his friends created it when they were in Hogwarts. My dad was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Peter was Wormtail, and Sirius was Padfoot. This has gotten me out of some tight spots," Harry told her. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry spoke and pointed his wand. The map revealed Hogwarts and those who were inhabiting it. Since it was Summer, and it was at night, not many were there, but it was enough for Ginny to get the gist. "This Map shows you where someone is in Hogwarts, for example, you'll see Professor McGonagall in her office."

Ginny was amazed, "You know, this map could've helped me, Neville, and Luna out a lot last year."

"Sorry. I had to take it in case we got back and needed it," apologized Harry knowing how useful the map was when staying in Hogwarts.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Harry, but why are you showing me this now?" asked Ginny curiously.

Harry took a deep breath. He reckoned Ron and Hermione knew, but he hasn't told anyone this. Now realizing this, it's going to sound very odd saying it out loud. "When we were away, I used the map, but not because we were near Hogwarts or were planning to be there but, I um… I'd look at your name on the map," Harry rushed out the words to save himself the embarrassment. He looked at Ginny and even in the very dimly light room, he could see that she was slightly blushing. "I told you this because I wanted to tell you that I missed you too," he said that part without being embarrassed or ashamed. He looked at her and her mouth was slightly opened due to being in shock.

Harry took the opportunity and kissed her. He wasn't planning to, but he felt like it was right. He felt her relax against him and he cupped the side of her face. She placed her arms around his neck. He missed this. The taste of her lips. Kissing her was one of the many things he had yearned the most about her, hell it was one of the last things he thought about before he thought he'd died. He felt her run her hand through his very untidy black hair and leaned in more into the kiss, deepening it.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, taking each other in. Kissing as if they would never get to again, because after his birthday last year, Harry didn't know if he'd get to. She pulled apart after a couple of minutes of kissing.

"We can't Harry," whispered Ginny with her eyes closed. Harry felt his heart drop in his stomach. He kept his eyes close, not wanting to face her. She opened her eyes and placed a gentle hand on his check and he opened his eyes. "Not now. We're still grieving, still dealing with what has happened."

Harry decided that if he was going to fight for a relationship with Ginny, it was now. "We could try?" suggested Harry hopefully.

Ginny bit her lip. "Do you think you can handle a relationship right now? I- I know the last year hasn't been easy for you, and you'll start Auror training soon…" Ginny trailed off.

"I think I can handle it, now it won't be like before-" Ginny cut Harry off.

"Don't you think I know that?" she shook her head.

"I won't be the best boyfriend for the first few months. I'll probably ignore you some days, I'll be moody-" Harry was cut off by Ginny snorting. He ignored her and continued. "I won't always be up for hand holding and snogging. You probably won't know what you'll be getting from me honestly," said Harry. "But I do want to be with you. I- I like you a lot. The question is now that do you want to be with me and will you be able to handle what comes, the good and the bad?" asked Harry.

"If you want to then yes, I want to be with you Harry, I like you a lot too," Ginny smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The two talked for most of the night as neither were very tired and avoiding sleep to not have nightmares. Ginny laid next to Harry and explained about some of last year. About how she, Neville, and Luna would try to make it as difficult as possible for the Carrow's and Snape. They fought the Slytherin students who fought first with duels and hexes. That they used many of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products to make it as difficult as possible for the Death Eaters who roamed the school. Ginny told him of her future. She told him of wanting to play Quidditch professionally, in which Harry supported a hundred percent. She told him of some of the memories she had of Remus, Tonks, and Sirius which he hadn't heard of.

And in return, he told her somethings. He told her of his last visit with the Dursley. Ginny was full support of him blowing up in front of Petunia. He told her about how guilty he felt at yelling at Remus when he came to Grimmauld Place. He told her of the memories Snape had given to him. Harry told her about the Horcruxes, not by name but the gest of their mission. He told her about his trip to Godric's Hollow and seeing his parent's grave. He talked about Teddy, his godson. Harry realized that Ginny was Teddy's godmother as she pointed out and the two talked about him for a little bit.

It wasn't until the nearly the crack of dawn when the two fell asleep, both not realizing that they were sleeping in the same bed. Not that it'd matter to either of them, as they both slept, feeling at peace for right now. Until the nightmares start to come. But they hoped with sleeping so little that they would be in a blissful state of sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
